


Unfaithful

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [23]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Hannah lies to Booth to make him leave her, since she knows that he loves Temperance.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Hannah Burley
Series: Finding My Way [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Bones  
Title: Unfaithful  
Characters: Hannah Burley  
Pairing: Past Booth/Hannah  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Hannah lies to Booth to make him leave her, since she knows that he loves Temperance.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Hannah, or anything you recognize. Hart Hanson owns  
this show and the characters.  
Words: 173 without title and ending.

Word to use: Extinguish

FWM #23: Unfaithful

Hannah was hoping to extinguish their relationship before they got too close. She refused to let herself fall for him, since he was in love with someone else.

It was easy to make Seeley think that she'd cheated. A few well-placed texts and phone calls. A few too many times where she cancelled plans, and claimed it was for work.

A show of being too friendly with some co-workers when he picked her up from work. It was all for show to help the lie she had come up with.

Hannah hated that she was going to hurt Seeley. But she'd seen the looks between him and Temperance. It was more than their partnership between them.

They might not realize it yet, but Seeley and Temperance loved each other. So, she had to do this.

"I was unfaithful to you, Seeley. I've been seeing someone else for a while now."

The look on his face crushed her, and when he left, she didn't want him to. But it was for the best. Now he and Temperance could be together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
